swgfandomcom-20200215-history
New Player Guide
Welcome to Star Wars Galaxies! There are many packages and expansions that go with this game. Some include special items given to your character, and some include the basic game with some expansions. Here is the list of all the different Star Wars Galaxies packages and expansions: *'Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided' :The very basic game, no longer sold in stores. *'Star Wars Galaxies: Jump to Lightspeed' :The space expansion, also no longer sold in stores. Since the NGE, every player automatically receives this expansion for free. *'Star Wars Galaxies: Rage of the Wookiees' :Expansion that allows players access to the Wookiee homeworld of Kashyyyk. *'Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience' :A package that includes Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided, Star Wars Galaxies: Jump to Lightspeed, and Star Wars Galaxies: Rage of the Wookiees. A bonus for buying this package is a BARC Speeder for one of your characters. *'Star Wars Galaxies: Trials of Obi-Wan' :Expansion only available via download that allows players access to the planet Mustafar. Bonus items are a Mustafarian Underground Bunker and Lava Flea Mount. *'Star Wars Galaxies: Starter Kit' :A package that includes Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided and Star Wars Galaxies: Jump to Lightspeed. A bonus for buying this package is an Instant Travel Vehicle for all of your characters. *'Star Wars Galaxies: The Complete Online Adventures' :A digital package that includes Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided, Star Wars Galaxies: Jump to Lightspeed, Star Wars Galaxies: Rage of the Wookiees, and Star Wars Galaxies: Trials of Obi-Wan. Bonuses for buying this package are an AT-RT for one of your characters, and a Royal Ship added to a Tsmeu-6 Personal Wheel Bike for all your characters. *'Star Wars Galaxies: 14-Day Trial' A trial version of the game, that if upgraded to the full version lets one receive an 'experience enhancing unit' which allows the player to add bonus experience points temporarily (it can be used multiple times, but it does have a 50-use limit). Creating your character This part of the game is one of the most important. You may be able to repeat some parts of the game, but if you create a character that you don't like, the only option is deletion. So, take your time and chose wisely. Choosing a Galaxy/Server Unless you have friends already in the game, or have a galaxy/server that you want to be in, you can take the suggested galaxy/server that the game gives you. Currently, servers tend to be underpopulated, and sorting by population will help you find a server with ample players. Choosing a Name You can have the game randomly select a name for your character, or you can chose one for yourself. The only restrictions are that you can't have the first name currently being used by any other characters, although you can have mods to names, for example: 'Sreolla', 'Sreolla II' and 'Sreolla III'. Also, you may NOT have iconic Star Wars Character names, like 'Luke Skywalker' or 'Jabba the Hutt'. Choosing a Species There are bonuses for different species, and there are restrictions. The bonuses are different modifiers to skills like Agility and Consitution. The Restrictions are non-humans earn less Imperial faction points and some species can't wear certain types of clothing or armour. Take your time to determine exactly what you plan on doing in the game before you decide on what species you want to be, as once you choose you might have issues if you change your mind later on. Choosing a Career The last item of character creation is chosing a career. Choosing a career is a critical choice as you will be able to modify it rarely. Since Publish 28 you may change your career by talking to a Profession Counsellor. In order to do so you will have to pay a fee to that Profession Counsellor. The first career switch is free but the others will be more and more expensive, maxing out at 25 million credits. They are located in the area of starports in main cities. Every career has it's pros and cons. For more information on these, check out the Official SWG Forum. Also, some careers are made for combat, while others are not. Combat careers are: *Bounty Hunter *Commando *Jedi *Medic *Officer *Smuggler *Spy Non-combat careers are: *Entertainer *Trader In addition to a ground profession, all players can choose one pilot career by talking to NPC pilot recruiters: *Freelance Pilot *Imperial Pilot *Rebel Pilot The profession of Politician is now granted to all players who place a house and declare residence. Like pilot, the politician profession can be obtained in addition to a ground profession. New Player Tutorial Before your character creation is complete, there is a small checkbox that allows you to skip the New Player Tutorial. Unless you have a really good reason, it would be wise to take the tutorial. If you skip the tutorial, you cannot go back and take it. At this point you would do well to take your time to get the targetting interface properly set up as well as the UI. Access the Game Menu, and go to the Options menu. The Keymap section, more specifically 'target' pane will provide you with additional information about your current setup. Take your time to understand what the different options mean. For example there is an option to toggle on autoattacks as well as autoaim, while the default setup would be manual aim and can be increasingly frustrating. All elements in the Heads up display can also be moved around on the screen at will, some elements can change sizes while others can't. You can drag profession specials from the Command Browser (also accessed via the Game Menu) to your toolbar as well. This will come in handy later on, during profession respecs, expertise tweaks or simply when trying to optimize your setup. During the New Player Tutorial, you will learn a few basics of playing SWG. In addition, your character will also earn XP, recieve a few starter items, earn some credits, and even get a starfighter and earn your first badge. Tansarii Point Station Following the New Player Tutorial, the Millennium Falcon will land at Tansarii Point Station. Your character will be dropped off in the hanger bay with instructions to talk to Han Solo. It seems that Millennium Falcon needs repairs, so until then you are stuck here. Tansarii Point Station is a great place to gain a few CL's (up to CL 10) and some Credits. This is also where you can get your first ship, a Scyk fighter and find out more about your career choice. This is also a good time to explore the game interface. Once you are ready to leave Tansarii Point Station, talk to Han Solo again and he will send you on a short quest to find parts for the Millennium Falcon. Complete that quest, and assuming you are at least CL 5, you will get the option to be dropped off in Mos Eisley on Tatooine, with no ability to ever come back to Tansarii Point Station. The Legacy Quests The last part of the New Player Tutorial is Han Solo giving you a quest that will give you a XP-38 Landspeeder. After that, he will start you on the Legacy Quests. The Legacy Quests are a great way to gain some items, XP, and credits. These quests are designed to take your character up to at least CL 45. But, just like when you were on Tansarii Point Station, you can do other things in addition or beside the quest. (Note: Find a friend to do legacy quests with you if you can, this will make things a lot easier for you and your friend.) How to gain XP The best way to gain XP is to do Quests. For new players, the best quests to start are called Legacy Quests. You can also gain XP by killing MOB's, but the XP is not that great. For the most XP when killing MOB's, try fighting MOB's that are your character's CL or up to 3 CL's higher, although you can fight as high as 30+ your level once you get to lvl. 45+; with expertise. (Post Chapter 6 you will only be able to take on 1 or 2 enemies near your own level, 3 if lucky) How to Earn Credits Just like with gaining XP, the most credits are gained by doing quests. You can also earn credits by killing NPCs, completing missions (via Mission Terminal), and by selling items to a junk dealer. See also How will I be able to get enough money for a good start in SWG? Note: Please refrain from asking other players for credits. Asking for credits is a good way to make enemies or to be put on a player's ignore list. The consequense of beeing on an ignore list is that the player that have you on their ignore list will simply be unable to see what you type in chat channels. As you can imagine, this will effect player interaction later on, including group invites, guild invites etc. Joining a PA/Guild If you want to join a PA (guild), than search a existing member of a guild of your choice. After that, ask him if he may invite you into his guild as a member. After that the only thing you must do is accept, and you're in! Join the Galactic Empire or Rebel Alliance So, you want to take part in the Galactic Civil War and take arms with the Imperial Army, or free the Galaxy of tyranny with the Rebel Alliance? In SWG you are able to join up with either side you choose. To join you must speak to a recruiter, they can be found in NPC cities, but are most likely found in faction related bases or outposts (i.e. Rebel Outpost on Rori, Imperial Outpost on Talus). If you leave a faction, you must wait five days before you can join the other. Category:Guides